Rain Of Tears
by LyaraCR
Summary: E, dentre as lágrimas, dentre a chuva, selaram seus destinos pela primeira vez. Wincest.


**Olá pessoal!** Eu sei que tenho andado bem sumida, mas perdoem-me. Volto por aqui pra deixar mais uma dos garotos, porque né, com um climinha desses, nada melhor que compartilhar!

XXX

**Rain of Tears**

XXX

A chuva... Podia vê-la de onde estava. Irritou-se um pouco por estar preso ali, mas tudo bem. Precisava ajeitar as coisas para os alunos da escola de Sam. Em seus dezenove anos, nunca havia lidado com um disfarce, um trabalho, tão inútil... Uma cidade pequena com pessoas mesquinhas, um caso sem solução aparente e problemas, sim, muitos problemas. Ao menos existiam bons bares e garotas um tanto quanto bonitas.

Suspirou. Os materiais já estavam organizados para a próxima aula. Agora podia se levantar, ir embora e finalmente lidar com o mau humor do mais novo. As coisas estavam difíceis, ele não tinha controle, não se deixava mandar, não mais. Estava ficando rebelde. Talvez fosse o claro sinal da adolescência chegando.

Em passos desinteressados, saiu dali, observando o grande gramado pelo qual atravessaria, tentando calcular mentalmente uma rota pela qual se molhasse menos, mas não, não conseguiria. Dava pra ver com clareza a impiedade da chuva.

Tão absorto em pensamentos de auto piedade estava, não viu quando ele se aproximava furioso, estranho, mostrando claramente que não estava bem, não de todo. Enquanto seus olhos deslizaram sutilmente pela paisagem, chocou-se ao vê-lo por ali antes do horário de aulas, na chuva.

— Sam?

Indagou. Ele veio com a expressão raivosa se dissolvendo pouco a pouco, se transformando em algo indefinido, algo que Dean não conseguira reconhecer. Por um momento pensou que ele viria brigar, e enquanto ele se aproximava, as gotas da chuva banhando seu corpo, seu rosto, ele pareceu desviar o olhar por algumas vezes.

Foram se aproximando, aproximando...

— O que está fazendo aqui, Sammy? O que aconteceu?

Ele nada disse, apenas fechando os olhos por algumas vezes, parecendo tentar formular uma frase coerente e falhando. O cenho franzido assustou um pouco Dean, quem conhecia tão bem o irmão para saber que ele não carregaria por tanto tempo e por pouca coisa um semblante tão pesado. Não fazia parte dele.

— Sammy?

Indagou, tocando-o o ombro. Ele se esquivou. Fechou os olhos com força. Só então Dean percebeu que estava chorando.

— Sammy, por que...

— Por sua culpa! — ele gritou, interrompendo o mais velho e depois ficando em silêncio por alguns instantes — Por culpa de toda essa droga de cidade, desse caso!

Dean não tentou entender. Tudo parecia perfeito aos olhos de Sam, estavam ali tão próximos, ele com lágrimas em seus olhos, parecendo um tanto que desesperado. E Dean só tentou ajuda-lo.

— Conta, o que aconteceu?

Incitou. Ele não parecia querer falar, sair dali. Parecia simplesmente não conseguir. O mais velho se aproximou ainda mais. Sabia que o outro queria falar e não tinha forças para isso, então não podia forçar muito a barra, mas tinha que dar o impulso necessário.

— Sammy... O que foi?

Perguntou baixinho, quase não sendo ouvido. O barulho da chuva era consideravelmente alto, assim como as trovoadas. O momento tinha um cheiro característico de grama molhada, não havia ninguém, apenas o céu cinza parecia observá-los.

— Eu... — Sam respirou fundo — Eu não sei... É tão... Difícil...

— O que é difícil?

— Ver as pessoas é difícil, Dean... Elas... Elas têm várias coisas que eu sempre quis e... Eu não to falando de coisas materiais... Às vezes eu... — ele sorriu de canto, finalmente parecendo chorar, deixando-se parecer — Mas tudo bem, eu... Só preciso me acalmar.

— Sammy... — o puxou para um abraço — Eu sei que nada é muito fácil pra nós, mas pelo menos estamos aqui, indo em busca do que matou a mamãe, ajudando pessoas... Eu sei que é difícil ver um mundo que você quer e não poder tê-lo, eu sei, Sammy... Mas eu só não queria que sofresse tanto por isso...

— Dean... — ele praticamente implorou por algo, baixinho, enquanto encostava o rosto contra o peito forte do outro — Eu só queria... Sabe... Esquecer um pouco.

— Você pode Sammy... Pense num lado bom, sempre tem, ao menos um...

O beijou o topo dos cabelos. Eram apenas eles ali, dentre as gotas de chuva, molhados, abraçados, naquele imenso espaço, a grama verde, viva, contrastando com o cinza triste do céu...

— Eu te amo Sammy, e mesmo que a gente não possa ter nada do que os outros têm, eu ainda tenho você e o papai, e ainda tenho a chance de fazer tudo parecer melhor do modo que posso. Sei que você merece muito mais, merece o mundo, o mundo que quer, e você pode ter, mas... Eu não sou muito bom com palavras — riu, sentindo enfim as mãos do mais novo segurarem sua camisa, o abraço sendo retribuído — Eu só sei que a gente tem que encontrar nossa felicidade nas coisas que a gente quer, ou no que a gente já tem... Só tem que ver o lado bom das coisas...

— Eu sei... — Sam sorriu, ainda chorando. O calor que se desprendia do corpo de Dean era tão aconchegante, reconfortante — Eu... Não sei, não consigo explicar...

— Tudo bem...

Ameaçou se afastar por algum motivo, mas o mais novo o manteve ali.

— Por favor, Dean... Só mais um pouco.

O outro sorriu, agora acariciando os fios em tom de chocolate. Queria tanto poder dar o mundo a ele, queria tanto que fosse feliz... Era como se cada sorriso sincero que se desprendesse daquele rosto se transformasse numa conquista, numa vitória. Sentia o coração bater mais rápido quando os olhos dele brilhavam, sentia a respiração descompassar sempre que ele se deixava demonstrar felicidade... Era um tanto quanto estranho. Talvez fosse pelo fato de tê-lo cuidado até então, desde que se entendera por gente, não dava ao certo para saber...

— Sammy... Promete que vai tentar?

— Tentar o que?

Ele perguntou, finalmente olhando para cima, para os olhos de Dean, uma expressão confusa.

— Promete que vai tentar ficar bem? Que vamos ficar legal e resolver esse caso pra dar o fora daqui?

O mais novo sorriu. Um sorriso sutil, de canto, enquanto fechava os olhos, tentando se recompor, juntar seus pedaços quebrados pouco a pouco. Mal percebera, mas ainda estavam abraçados.

— Eu prometo Dean, eu prometo.

Sentiu-se ter o corpo um tanto quanto apertado naquele abraço, uma forma do mais velho assegurar tudo o que dissera instantes atrás. Sabia que faria seu melhor para que Dean se orgulhasse de sua pessoa, afinal, ele era sua inspiração, tinha que ser tão bom quanto ele para ter ao menos o direito de ficar por perto... E ele se sacrificava tanto...

— Eu te amo.

Disse. Aquilo viera de dentro, e dentre toda aquela chuva, aquilo tivera o peso que deveras tinha. Dean ficou estático. Ainda abraçado a Sam, centenas de pensamentos enterrados voltavam à tona, das cinzas, do nada.

— Eu também te amo.

Respondeu, não poderia deixar as coisas quietas, como se tivesse realmente um problema por ali. Não podia deixar transparecer. Respirou fundo.

— Não Dean! — ele se afastou, ainda que relutante. Olhou para o mais velho, sorrindo, chorando. Finalmente conseguira arruinar com tudo, então o faria do pior modo possível — Não diga, porque você não sente.

— Sammy? O que... Eu sinto sim!

O desespero que tomou a expressão do mais velho mostrava que a situação estava realmente fora de controle, assim como sua mente.

— Não, não do modo que "eu" sinto Dean...

Ele praticamente sussurrou. O outro se aproximou, tomando seu pulso.

— Sammy, eu...

— Não!

Exclamou, desvencilhando-se com brutalidade e começando a andar. Precisava se afastar. Sabia que jamais poderia ter sido tão descontrolado a esse ponto. Isso lhe custaria toda uma vida com ele, ao lado dele, e sim, já havia jogado tudo fora, então, porque não estragar ainda mais?

— Sam! Espera!

Dean correu, tomando-lhe o pulso, com força, seu coração doendo dentro do peito, às batidas fortes, a angústia de não saber ao certo o motivo de tudo aquilo... Decerto estava subentendendo, porque não, Sam não estava falando no mesmo sentido que pensava certo? Sim, porque não, ele era o louco e inconsequente ali, que colocava esperanças num erro, em algo que jamais, ao seu ver, aconteceria. E aquilo o vinha matando há tempos. Finalmente conseguira enterrar, mas agora... Tudo se encontrava ao seu redor, reaparecendo das cinzas que lhe foram impostas no passado, mais forte do que nunca, a necessidade de entender, de fazer acontecer...

—... Me solta! Droga!

Dean não ouvia. Era impossível escutar. Sua mente gritava tanto que chegava a ponto de deixa-lo surdo, todos os pensamentos, tudo o que sentira... Tudo ecoava de modo quase descontrolado. Sam olhava em qualquer outra direção que não fosse à do mais velho. Não tinha coragem, porque olha-lo doía e fazia seu coração bater a ponto de sentir seu peito ser dilacerado. Não se permitia querer deixar aquelas pequenas gotas cristalinas escorrerem sobre sua face, e mesmo que com toda forças as segurasse, elas ainda teimavam e trilhar caminho abaixo. Sabia que este era um momento decisivo, e sentia tudo desmoronando, todas as forcas que usara a cada dia para controlar-se ante a situação pareciam ter se desfeito como poeira no vento. Por que diabos tivera a maldita ideia de vir assombrá-lo em um de seus momentos de descontrole? Deus! Se soubesse que tudo chegaria a esse ponto, era fato que preferiria, como sempre, se trancafiar e chorar até sentir que tudo estava no lugar mais uma vez. Agora, tudo estava misturado, justo como as cartas fortes e fracas de um baralho. E... E ele demonstrava querer entender tudo! Ele parecia... Já saber! Na verdade o que estava se passando em sua mente. Sam sempre temera por aquele momento. Tentara tanto esconder! E por tanto tempo! E agora, de um modo ou de outro, estava se encaminhando para acontecer.

— Sammy, para...

Foi tudo o que Dean pediu, era a única coisa que tinha forcas o suficiente para exclamar. Queria que o mais novo não mais falasse, não mais parecesse tão desesperado. Doía. Precisava perguntar e tentar entender, e então expor tudo o que pedia para ser exposto há tempos, na verdade.

— Não Dean! Eu te odeio!

Ele disse, olhando em seus olhos. Por um momento, o mais velho pensou em soltá-lo, deixa-lo ir, aquelas palavras agiram com uma faca sendo cravada em seu peito, que no momento não estava preparado para sentir aquela dor imposta pelo outro. Não, não podia fazer isso. Sabia que Sam não o escutaria. Não pararia de falar, não se deixaria ver nada além de seu próprio desespero. Arriscou. Arriscou tudo o que tinha, porque seu coração gritava para que o fizesse, gritava para que aproveitasse a chance, para que não perdesse mais tempo, e não desperdiçasse aquela que com certeza a ultima que ele teria.

O segurou o rosto com força, voltando-o em direção ao seu. O céu portava então um tom de cinza escuro. Era fim de tarde. E, naquele fim de tarde, dentre as gotas fortes, as lágrimas dos céus, o vento gélido, a grama verde, fez o que tanto queria, há tanto tempo. Demonstrou. Demonstrou justo como jamais poderia fazer, como sempre se refreara.

Colou seus lábios aos dele, puxando-o para si. As palavras cessaram. Por um instante, as respirações também. Sentiu o corpo dele tensar-se, justo como o seu. Todas as indagações foram caladas, todas as exclamações também. E as dúvidas. Não, não haviam mais duvidas, nem medos... As gotas de chuva se misturavam às lágrimas que brotavam nos olhos de ambos, que escorriam, trilhando caminho até os lábios, dando ao beijo um sabor diferenciado, agridoce, assim como todos os sentimentos que enfim eram revelados, compartilhados.

Sam se afastou bruscamente. Franziu ainda mais o cenho numa clara expressão de pavor, misturado àquela irritante vontade de se deixar levar, e correu. Dean correu atrás. Por suposto havia estragado com tudo, assustado Sam. Precisava ao menos consertar aquilo.

— Sam, espera!

Aumentou o ritmo, logo o apanhando. O ouviu gritar qualquer coisa, baixo, como numa exclamação necessária demais para ser calada. Sentiu quando ele perdeu as forças, caindo, levando-o junto.

A chuva ainda continuava.

Dean olhou nos olhos esverdeados. Os cabelos escuros ainda se colavam à testa molhada. O prendeu ao chão com seu próprio peso. Respirou fundo antes de perguntar:

— Ainda me odeia?

Ele deu uma risada mesmo dentre as lágrimas. Finalmente teve coragem de levantar o olhar, deixar com que se encontrasse ao do mais velho, cílios molhados, olhos tão cristalinos quanto os sentimentos verdadeiros que finalmente expostos, tomavam de assalto.

—...

Nada respondeu, por um único instante. Olhos, então, fechados, como se esperasse por algo. O lado predador de Dean o fez se aproximar mais, mais e mais, fechando outro contato, tomando os lábios tão proibidos outra vez, sendo correspondido. Aquilo havia se tornado um erro surpreendentemente incrível, do qual, era fato que não se arrependeria, jamais. Acontecesse o que acontecesse.

Sam o beijava com devoção, devolvendo na mesma intensidade aquele contato, sentindo o peso do outro, de forma, então, adorável... Deixou-se suspirar, ele se afastou.

— Ainda me odeia?

Perguntou outra vez. Mesmo dentre lágrimas, nada respondeu. Aquilo tinha todo um significado, e não, não tinha o direito de quebrar o momento. Apenas o acariciou a face, e ele veio, tomando seus lábios, agora de um modo acalentador, doce. Não tinham nada a perder, não. Tudo o que sentiam, era aquela vontade de gritar, por ter finalmente realizado tal desejo, sonho.

Sam olhou por fim as profundezas da alma de Dean abertas dentre seus olhos, e assim pôde ver que o seu amor por ele era recíproco, que o impossível estava acontecendo. Seus medos se dissiparam assim como os de Dean, e o que era errado, no fim se tornou certo. Unindo as mãos, selaram os seus destinos. Pertenciam um ao outro, e dentre as lágrimas e a chuva concretizaram seus sonhos, do mesmo modo, que o seu amor.

Fim.


End file.
